Lloyd Had Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself
by wizard101
Summary: Lloyd was raped by his own father! Then Kai comes to save the day! He gives a pep-talk to Lloyd and makes him feel better. Summary sucks. The story's way better. Please read!


**Don't ask where I got this idea from. You really don't wanna know! …So, please read! P.S., Garmadon is good and LLOYD IS STILL TEN IN THIS, JUST BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE! Enjoy!**

Lloyd was in the game room, playing video games, minding his own business, when, "Lloyd?" His dad stumbled in. "Yeah, dad?" Lloyd said not taking his eyes off the TV. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Garmadon slurred. Lloyd sighed and paused the game then turned his head. "All right. What is-what the heck…" Lloyd noticed that Garmadon had a wasted expression on his face. After a minute he finally asked, "Dad, have you been drinking again?" Garmadon smirked. "So, I'm out of shape. Big deal! But you, in fact, look fine to me." He said as he walked over and ran a hand down Lloyd's arm. Lloyd felt chills run down his spine. He shivered. "Dad, what are you doing? What do you want?" Lloyd asked, getting scared. "You know what I want Lloyd." Garmadon bent down and whispered in Lloyd's ear. "I want _you_." Lloyd couldn't move. He was too frightened to even blink! After a few moments, he bolted for the door. Before Lloyd could reach it, he was injected with a long needle. He yelped and fell to the floor. The medicine, he was injected with, made his body grow numb so he couldn't move. Garmadon had already freed himself of his cloths and walked over to Lloyd. "You're not going anywhere." He said in a low voice.

After that, he undressed Lloyd, picked him up and slid him on to his already hard cock. In desperation, Lloyd started to scream, hoping someone would hear the noise and come investigate. He was reward with a smack across the face. "Shut up or I'll make it worse!" Garmadon growled directly in his ear.

Shakily nodding Lloyd complied and ceased all sounds except for grunts and cries of pain. He resigned himself to fate and merely hoped it would end soon.

It didn't.

Garmadon quickly reached climax from his earlier simulation and pulled out before cumming, coating Lloyd's snatch and rump in hot and copious amounts of his semen. His father took a moment's respite before flipping the boy back over and using his own semen to lubricate the small space between his teats, proceeding to thrust his cock back and forth over the mammary gland and slicking them with his seed.

Whimpering in distress Lloyd was subjected to another orgasm from his father, this time his cum shooting out across his torso and receiving a few spurts in his mouth.

"Swallow it." Garmadon commanded, keeping his hands firmly on him. Lloyd whimpered again and shook his head, closing his eyes and wishing for it to stop.

He felt a hand on his cheek and he looked up, hoping Garmadon had come to his senses. He saw the man staring at him with anger and flicked his finger nail across his cheek, cutting deep enough for some blood to well out.

Tears began to stream out and Lloyd reluctantly protruded his tongue, licking up the few amounts of semen and swallowing them, coughing lightly at the bitter taste.

"Good boy…" Garmadon exclaimed in a voice that made Lloyd want to vomit.

The boy was about to think his father was done when he dragged him forward, his cock smacking against his lips. Lloyd whimpered once more and shook his head.

"Suck." Garmadon commanded.

"No…please…"

Garmadon grunted angrily and forced Lloyd's mouth open, shoving his dick in. "If you bite…" he threaten, grasping his face and continued to thrust into his throat.

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for it to just end.

It didn't end, in fact, it continued for close to an hour and a half. Garmadon just kept fucking him and fucking him and fucking him, dousing him in load after load in hot semen. Lloyd was physically exhausted, spent and broken. Garmadon showed no signs of slowing down and had raped him in every hole.

Finally, Garmadon came one last time, spurting his last load inside Lloyd and collapsed. Hitting the floor with a thud and slipping into sleep almost immediately.

Right after Garmadon fell asleep, Lloyd had finally snapped. He burst into tears, grabbed his cloths, put them on, and ran to his room, crying his head off.

Lloyd hid in his closet, on the top shelf, under some blankets. That was his first time getting raped! He didn't dare tell his mom or Sensei because Garmadon would've killed him. So, Lloyd stayed there for a few minutes just crying. Then he heard the door to his closet open. Just before he thought that Garmadon had come back for more, he heard a soothing voice. "Lloyd?" It said. He peaked out of the blankets and there, standing in the closet door-way was Kai. He had a worried expression on his face. "He's not here…" Lloyd choked out. Kai pull the blanket from his face. He saw that Lloyd was crying. Kai grow even more worried. "Lloyd, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" More tears streamed out of Lloyd's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." He said sniffling. Kai pulled the still-wrapped-up Lloyd out of the closet and sat both of them on his bed. "C'mon now, Lloyd. Please tell me. I'm here to help." he said pulling the blankets off of him. Lloyd just sat there for a moment then he threw his arms around Kai and cried into his shoulder. "Oh, Kai! It was so horrible!" Kai embraced him back and rocked them back and forth. "Shhhhh. It's ok, Lloyd. I'm here. Tell me what happened."

Lloyd told him how, Garmadon had raped him, slapped him, and threatened him. Kai grow angry. "That basterd! I knew it would come to this!" He exclaimed. Lloyd just continued to cry into Kai shoulder. "Lloyd. Stop. Look at me." He said. Lloyd looked up at him. His eyes were as red as Kai's ninja suit. "Don't be afraid. I will never_ ever_ let that happen again. If it does, yell at me, ok? And I'll kick that sucker in the butt." Lloyd laughed and nodded. Kai then kissed him on the lips and fell backwards on the bed. Lloyd fell asleep on Kai's chest and so did he.

Kai was now Lloyd's bodyguard and lover. Every time he needed a shoulder to cry on, Kai was always there to love him, to kiss him, and to sing sweet songs to him. With Kai by his side, Lloyd had nothing to fear, but fear itself.


End file.
